howtomakecandlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light a Candle
Lighting a candle successfully is an important skill that can easily be exercised with care to ensure safety. Reduce the risks associated with lighting a candle by observing some basic precautions when lighting your candle. Category:Candle Making Category:Candles Lamps and Fireplaces Steps Method 1 # Obtain a box of safety matches. These matches are longer than ordinary matches and will reduce the risk of burning yourself. # Place the candle in a sturdy container. The container should not wobble, rock or be in any danger of tipping. Do not place the candle on any unstable objects, such as a pile of books. The container should also be able to collect dripping wax. # Clear the area around the candle. Remove any flammable objects or clutter such as papers, dried floral decorations, ornaments etc. Also be sure to keep the candle at least 1 foot/ 30 cm away from hanging objects such as curtains and window tassels that may blow into the pathway of the candle. # Trim the wick. If the wick is too long, it presents a potential hazard. The wick should be no longer than 1/4 inch / 5 mm before you light it. # Ignite the match. The trick to successfully lighting a candle is to lower the match slowly and lean it against the wick of the candle. If you are near a breeze, cup your hand around the flame without touching it. This will help stop the lit match from going out. #Place the middle of the flame on the wick. Leave it there for approximately 3 seconds, or until the wick catches fire. # Remove the match and extinguish. You can either blow it out or shake it out with a quick flick of your hand. Method 2 #Obtain a gas lighter. Be aware that this is not a cigarette lighter. #Trim the wick and prepare the area as in Method 1. #Ignite the gas lighter. Most gas lighters have two buttons that must be pressed to ignite the lighter. First, push the top button down with your thumb, then pull the trigger with your index finger. #Lower the lighter toward the candle while keeping both buttons pressed down. Light the wick as instructed in Method 1. #Release both buttons and withdraw the lighter. The lighter should go out after both buttons are released. Tips *To extinguish a candle, it is safest to use a snuffer. These can be bought in many stores that sell candles. They not only save you from having to touch the candle directly but they also prevent the unpleasant odor and smoke trail that emanates from poorly extinguished candles. *Candles should be extinguished when they are 2 inches / 5 cm from the base. *Always extinguish a candle before moving it unless it is safely tucked away inside a glass candle container. *Next time you light a candle, try an incense candle. When lit they release sweet scents, such as lavender, rosemary or the smell of freshly mown hay. Warnings * Fire is beautiful to behold but painful to touch. Take care to keep your fingers away from the flame. *Be careful of hair, scarves, ties etc. that might dangle into the flame. Remove or tuck away clothing items that hang down and tie your hair back. *Never leave a burning candle unattended. It takes only a few seconds for a fire to start. *Throw away those candle wreathes with all the bobbly bits on them. They are incendiary devices awaiting the flame. Plus they're dust catchers. *Store matches and candles out of the reach of children. Things You'll Need *A candle (good quality) *Matches or a gas lighter *Steady hand *Sturdy candle container *Wick trimmer or scissors *Snuffer Related wikiHows *How to Make Shot Glass Candles *How to Make Pumpkin Candles *How to Make Basic Taper Candles *How to Buy Candles and Holders for Weddings and Events *How to Remove Stinky Smell of Bathroom *How to Make a Tye Dye Candle *How to Safely Burn Candles nl:een-kaars-aansteken